The invention relates to communication between processors.
Multi-processor computer systems have more than one processor. Each processor executes a separate stream (xe2x80x9cthreadxe2x80x9d) of instructions. It is sometimes necessary for two processors of a computer system to communicate data between themselves.
In one general aspect of the invention, method of communicating between a first and a second processor includes the first processor sending a datum over a common control bus, and the second processor receiving the datum from the common control bus.
Advantages and other features of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.